Collision
by peachbxtt
Summary: She was always a mystery, yet so plain at the same time. Keeping everyone at arms length, she maintains a certain distance from the world. What could such an average girl like Akane be hiding? KakashixOC
1. 零 Prologue

0

They fell warm down her pale cheeks as the cold raindrops violently barraged her hood. Her tears were like fire against the bitterness of the wind. This was the life she had chosen for herself and there was not much time left. They say at the end of one's life, they see every moment flash by. Surely enough, the woman standing on the rooftop of the Hokage's mansion felt this way.

Every mistake. Every miracle. Every minute detail of her arduous youth that led her to this very moment. All of them seemed like mere seconds. It really was a shame how fast life went by.

Time is cruel and when paired with love, it was even more vicious. And this child would know that. This child before her, not even a day old, would know all too well the pain of living. All the woman, who had no right to be called a mother, could hope was that she would make the best of it.

The sky was dark and the all the lights in the village were out. Leaving her child there, the woman slipped into the shadows.

There in the shadows she would face the kindest fate that she could ask for. Death. What more could she ask for now? Would it not be pitiless of God to not give her this one wish? However, we do not always get what they want. There is no way of knowing where we are destined to go or be. And if we try to control it, it is called a sin. What can she do.

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for stumbling across this fic! I know the series ended, but I love Kakashi and am determined to write at least one fic for him. This is the prologue and the chapters will be numbered in Chinese. The character for the title is basically 0. So yea! Again thanks for reading and I hope you join me for this ride 3 O, and please excuse my many grammatical errors. I will try to edit as fast as possible.**


	2. 一

1

Sunlight peaked through the trees. The abundance of leaves casted a shadow over Akane's face creating the perfection hiding spot. Her long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail; her bangs hung on either side of her face. Golden eyes were fixed on a moving target below. It was a man. Big and buff with a face so foul that it drained all the life out of the vibrant colors around him. The moment he was directly below Akane, a smirk graced her lips.

The Konoha hita-ate glistened across her forehead. She swiflty leaped down, pinning her enemy down in a split second with enough strength to crush the earth below them

"What?!" the man croaked in shock. "I thought you died when I-"

"Please," Akane scoffed with pride, "I don't die so easily."

The man's lips moved in frustration, but Akane could no longer hear him. Instead she heard a ring that got louder and louder by the second. Suddenly the vision before her blurred and blanked out.

Shooting up in her bed, Akane awoke to the sound of her alarm firing away. Heart pounding and eyes wide, Akane looked to her clock to see...She was late.

"Fuck!" Akane yelled jumping out of her bed. She ran to her bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her long black hair was a tousled mess with her bangs sticking up in all directions. Groaning, Akane brushed her teeth and hair simultaneously as possible. After splashing some water onto her face, Akane rushed to get dressed.

She threw on her usual lose red shirt that hung off her shoulders and black shorts. Stumbling around her apartment, she gathered her her weapon pouch and forehead protector. As she ran out and towards the Hokage's mansion, she was frantically trying to fix the small chunk of hair that stood upright on her head. But this was not an easy task when the rest of her long hair was getting into her face as she ran at top speed.

A cart of vegetables was being carried to its respective shop. Little did that carriage and its carrier know of the storm with the hair headed its way.

Hiruzen, the Sandaime, drummed his fingers against the wooden table in front of him. Three shinobi kneeled before him and have been for the past twenty minutes. In the middle was the growing celebrity, Hatake Kakashi. Beside him were his teammate Nohara Rin and his sensei Namikaze Minato. Or better known as the Yellow Flash.

The four jumped slightly when the door slammed open, revealing a distraught girl with pieces of cabbage in her raven hair. The piece of hair that she was desperately trying to fix still stood erect. As if things could not get worse for Akane, all her weapons fell out of the pouch strapped onto her leg. She had tied it upside down.

The Sandaime let out a disappointed sigh and said, "You're late."

"No shit," Akane muttered with slightly shifty eyes.

"What was that?!" Hiruzen yelled clearly hearing the profanity.

"Nothing," Akane smiled nervously.

"Fine then," the Sandaime resigned. Akane let out a breath of relief and gathered herself together. "I will now explain the mission to you four. The war has recently slowed down..."

Akane took her place awkwardly next to Rin who was all too well put together. To be quite honest, Akane did not know why she was there. Compared to the three beside her, she wasn't at all talented. In fact she graduated a year later than them just because she fell behind in her studies and did not bother to practice any of the required jutsu. On top of that, she had only recently acquired the title of chunin. It was a miracle actually considering her chosen strategy.

"So you will go to Kirigakure and bring them this scroll," Hiruzen finished his explanation.

"Yessir!" Rin, Kakashi, and Minato nodded. All three except...

"Akane!" Hiruzen shouted snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Yessir!" she replied.

Hiruzen merely sighed again, "Just follow Minato's lead."

"Y-yessir," Akane answered sheepishly.

The room was emptied of the children who had all gone out to prepare for their new mission.

"Akane is a bright girl," Hiruzen explained to Minato. "Too bright."

"She seems like quite the character," Minato chuckled. "She's kind of like Obito. A bit of a fool. A late one at that."

"And _a coward,_ " Hiruzen added bitterly. "Did you attend the recent chunin exam?"

The Hokage stood from his seat to walk over the window. Hands regally folded behind his back and pipe hanging from his lips, he appeared nothing short of a capable leader. Minato certainly looked up to him.

"I did," Minato answered with amusement written all over his face.

"Then you remember her match."

"Quite well." There was a laugh in Minato's voice as he spoke. He rose to stand behind the smaller man.

"All she did was run away from her enemy until he got tired. That's how she beat him. By running," Hiruzen scoffed.

"She used the best strategy for that opponent."

"Yes, she did."

There was a slight pause that hung playfully in the air. Where exactly was this conversation going?

"I thought," Hiruzen began, "she might be able to fill a void for your team and your team for her."

"Thank you for your consideration," Minato bowed. "But might I ask..."

"Akane is a fool," Hiruzen reiterated, "but also a puzzle. She's keeping something from us all. Things even I do not know. If you underestimate her, you let her win."

"Perhaps, it is better to allow her to keep her secrets."

"She is in pain, Minato. She won't admit it, but she is. But that pain could be our enemy. We may be headed closer to peace, but we are still at war. As leaders, we cannot afford to rest."

"Hiruzen-sama, if you do not mind me asking, what is your relationship with Akane?"

Kakashi and Rin walked down the streets of Konoha towards the main entrance. Rin eyed Kakashi as she always did. The silver haired boy knew of the girl's feelings. They had once been told. However, he could never give her what she wanted. And she knew it all too well.

"Akane-chan," Rin began sweetly, "reminds me of _him,_ doesn't she?"

"Not really," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Oh, c'mon Kakashi-kun. Think about it? Why else would she be assigned to our team? We haven't really been the same since-"

"Rin." Kakashi's voice was stern. "She is not Obito."

"I never said that... But we should give her a chance."

"And I never said that I wouldn't."

An all too large smile made its way to Rin's lips as she stopped in her tracks. Kakashi walked a few paces further before turning to face the brunette. He had to say, she was quite a lovely girl. Perhaps, there could have been a time when he could return her feelings for him. Or even a time when she could have loved Obito and Kakashi could envy their relationship from afar. But those are dreams that have long expired.

"C'mon," Kakashi called, "you don't want to be later than our new teammate, do you?"

Rin shook her head eagerly and jogged up to take her place next to Kakashi. They walked together leisurely sure that Akane was going to be late. However, something did not settled quite right in Kakashi. It was hard to tell whether it was Akane or this new mission. Maybe, it was the situation as a whole. Unfortunately, it was not the time to be so picky.

Akane packed her belongings rather meticulously into a backpack. Extra clothes and other garments were stored inside convenient scrolls. The events the morning had been normal for her. From being late to the Hokage's acerbic yet somewhat fatherly behavior. The only thing that bothered her was the piece of hair that would not obey the laws of gravity.

The rather short girl looked around her practically spotless room. Looking at the clock, she saw that she was exactly twenty minutes late for their meeting time at the main entrance gate. She smiled at the mirror hanging above a little table which was topped with carefully organized products. Lotions and various skin care products grouped on the right. Perfumes and such on the left. Then in the middle a little collection of makeup.

The only question that lingered in her mind was, _What was this mission about, again?_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello again! Please don't expect me to be writing regularly. I'm really bad at keeping a schedule and I'll probably come by writer's block often.**

 **Anyways I hope this first chapter interests you. Akane is quite a mystery at the moment, but things will unravel...eventually. But from the beginning I wanted Akane to have a lot of complexity. And what better way to create a complicated character by having a bit of duality! :D**

 **Well I hope you continue you like this story and comments are always welcome 3**

 **Have a nice day y'all!**

 **BTW this is what I imagine Akane to look like!**


	3. 二

2

The mission was rather simple. Kirigakure does not fully trust Konoha and vice versa, but both are torn by war. So all they had to do was deliver a scroll for their respective kage to sign. No. The mission was deeper than that. True, it was hard to trust people in this era. After all, this generation was born and raised in war. Two wars even. It should not have been this easy.

"Minato-sensei," Akane called innocently.

"What is it Akane?" Minato replied.

Several questions lingered in Akane's mind before finally asking, "Who started this 'treaty' first, again?"

"If you had been listening to the Sandaime you would know that it was Konoha," Kakashi answered clearly annoyed.

"Hm," was all that came out of Akane.

"What's on your mind?" Minato inquired kindly.

"Nothing! Kakashi-san's right, I should have been listening. Anyways when's our first stop, I'm starting to get hungry!"

Minato looked at Akane with skepticism. Kakashi gave her a side eye glance. Clearly she was smarter than she originally let off. Maybe she wasn't as similar to Obito and either of them thought she was. But their thoughts were only substantiated by intuition. Nothing more.

"It's an onsen!" Akane cheered suddenly. "Can we please go?"

Or maybe, she was just really that dumb. This was not only substantiated by intuition.

"We found Akane as a baby," Hiruzen explained to his blonde subordinate. "She was abandoned by whoever her keeper was on top of this very building. We raised her close by in a well known orphanage until she was four."

"You moved her," Minato noted. "Why?"

"She was a troubled child back then. Always throwing temper tantrums. She pulled some of the cruellest pranks on her peers. Even slipped a dead baby rat in my robes without me knowing it, until I took it off at home. You see, she was not welcomed anymore by the orphanage."

"Do you think she is evil?"

"Evil? No. Not evil. Just hurt like any child without a family. What's astonishing,however, is that she left that side of her behind. She grew up so quickly the moment she was cast out by the orphanage. Children do not tend to take those things well. And at the expense of that, she took on a different persona. One that would attract people to her so that she could bury her past."

Minato was beginning to understand the Hokage's evident fascination with the young girl. He himself was interested as well. Hiruzen turned around to face the younger man.

"This mission is not merely delivering the treaty to Kirigakure. I lied when I said that it was Konoha who approached Kirigakure first."

Blue eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed as Minato began to realize the true nature of the mission.

"Kirigakure proposed the deal. We write up a ceasefire agreement and depending on the terms, the Mizukage will sign it. It all seems a bit too ideal."

"What does this have to do with Akane?"

"I want to promote her."

"But she has no skill that stands out. I went through her profile, there's nothing about her that's actually special. On top of that, she barely has any experience in the field."

"Remember what I said Minato. The moment you underestimate her, she wins this little game that she plays. We are merely pieces on a chess board. It doesn't matter if we're the king or queen because she plays God. But we are not toys. And we can play God too."

The conversation Minato had with the Sandaime replayed through his head as he sunk into the heat of the onsen water. Having little time to prepare for the mission, the talk had to be cut short. What did this girl want? How could Hiruzen just know this? Was all based on a whim? The man stared at the wooden fence that separate the female section from the male, wondering what she was doing at that moment. He tried to think of what might have been going through the girl's mind.

He heard Rin's laughter on the other side of the fence. A bright laugh elicited by the enigma called, Akane. The two were clearly having fun. It must have been nice to be a girl. Had Minato only been a female, his subconscious task would have been much easier.

Kakashi leaned his head to look up at the dark night sky that shrouded in steam emitting from the water. He looked over at his sensei who was deep in thought. The boy was not dumb. There was a reason he was called a prodigy and promoted to jonin at such a young age. And it was not just because he was born and raised in an era of war.

"Sensei," Kakashi called snapping Minato back to reality. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Ah me?" Minato inquired sheepishly trying to avoid the question. "Well Kushina and I have been married for a while now. Our anniversary is coming up and I just don't know what to get her! I forgot last time and that wasn't pretty..."

"Sensei. That anniversary was a month ago. You forgot about it a month ago and Kushina-san told you to sleep outside. I remember this because you came to sleep at _my_ house."

"Oh." Minato sunk deeper into the water to hide his embarrassment.

"Is it Akane? I'm not a simple genin anymore, sensei. I deserve to know these things."

"Kakashi. This is not about skill or rank. This is about a person that I am responsible for right now. All you need to do is get along with her. I know you're wary of her too and that's fine, but finding out who she is is my personal mission."

On the other side of the fence were two girls. Rin and Akane giggled as they gossiped like any other girl would do. About people, about adventures, about other stories.

"So," Akane started, "tell me about Kakashi-san. He certainly seems to the subject your eyes are drawn to."

Rin gasped a pink blush rising to her face.

"So you do-"

"No! I mean, yes. But we can't."

Brown eyes fell downcast. Akane lifted Rin's face up by the chin so that they were looking at each other eye-to-eye.

"Whatever happened between you two," Akane said with the most sincere eyes Rin has seen since Obito, "you have to ask yourself if he deserves the love you would give so freely."

Doe like eyes stuck in their places captive by two golden orbs. It was almost hypnotic to Rin. The words slipped from Akane's mouth like honey. So smooth, so sweet. Rin's friend, Kurenai, told her that if it was right then the pieces will fall into place. That it was Rin's job to love Kakashi unconditionally when he has no one else to love him. Then here is Akane basically saying the opposite.

"I understand," Akane continued as if she magically knew of Rin's dilemma. "His burden feels like your's. But have you ever considered the thought that you may be a part of that burden? Love duly and no one gets hurt. Including you."

"You talk like you've loved someone before."

"The rule doesn't just apply to our romances."

Kindness dripped like venom in her words, but Rin noticed that the venom was not at her nor was it for her in any way. Akane's eyes widened in surprise. What had a simple kunoichi done to her? She was just a small step away from spilling over all her contents like an open carton of soiled milk. But...it wasn't so bad.

The atmosphere the next day was strained between all four members of the team; and Akane knew very well that it was because of her. One doesn't need to intelligent to be able to tell that much. Luckily, Rin was still making happy chatter with the girl. She may have felt a little off with the words of the other word, but she didn't dislike the girl. Quite the opposite. Akane, on the other hand, was very curious and she certainly did not dislike Rin.

It was just a few hours until the four would reach the end of the Land of Fire and would set sail for the Land of Water. By this time it was well understood amongst each member it would be one more day of bliss and peace. Or at least they hoped they were wrong.

Even as Akane spoke to Rin with a brightness in her voice that did not indicate anything short of genuine interest, Minato felt as though he were under a constant eye. However, he never caught her staring at him. Was she playing God? Or were the Sandaime's words beginning to haunt the man?

"Minato-sensei!" Rin almost shouted his name. "You're really out of it lately. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Minato replied, "I'm fine."

It wasn't long before they reached the port where they'd catch a steel ship to Kirigakure. The craft was not at all large too look at, but certainly more than enough space for the team of four. Rin and Akane waved their goodbyes to their home countries as the ship broke away from land. Kakashi had found a comfortable spot for himself on the highest beam on the mast. Seeing how Kakashi had isolated himself, Rin moved to go up to him. However, Akane caught her arm and gave her a stern look.

"Love duly," Rin smiled. " I know."

Akane allowed Rin's thin wrist slip through her fingers and watched the brown haired girl make her way up to the boy. How sweet was young love? What a naive concept. It was not that Akane did not believe in it. In fact, she believed in all possibilities, infinite, but that would also include believing in excruciating pain.

"Kakashi-kun," said Rin taking a seat next to the boy. They watched backwards as land grew smaller and smaller.

"You and Akane seem to be quite close," Kakashi mentioned the moment Rin's feet hit the wooden plank.

"Kakashi-kun, you said you'd give her a chance."

"I am."

"Well you haven't even spoken to her properly!"

Kakashi didn't say a word. Understandingly, Rin placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked into his one uncovered eye before reassuring him, "She's not Obito. You said it yourself, remember?"

"So tell me," Akane began to say to Minato who was enjoying the cool sea breeze, "do I play God well?"

Eyes that were originally closed suddenly snapped open; and Akane understood why he was called the Yellow Flash as Minato whipped his head around.

"Forgive me," Akane laughed. "Hiruzen-sama has been on my case for years now. I cannot help, but eavesdrop a little. He thinks that I have something to hide. The old geezer's like a father to me. He even named me. Said it was supposed to be his son's name had he been a girl. Regardless, I can assure you that I have less talent that this boat."

"Is that so?" the ends of Minato's lips tugged upwards before Minato bowed his head deeply folding his body into a perfect 90 degree angle. "I'm sorry!"

Shocked Akane put her hands up to urge the man to stop what he was doing, "Whoa! What for?"

"I was skeptical of you because of the Sandaime's words, but I should've known or asked where exactly your relationship stood. Sandaime-sama was just worried about you and I suspected you as...something...different. And that was wrong of me!"

"Just like him. Always asking for too much."

Akane being on this mission did not guarantee a place amongst this team. After all, she had not yet presented any indication of uniqueness as a ninja. On the other hand, Minato's alert was still on high, but the girl had won him over. Her charming smile and that slight sparkle in her eye was hard not to give into. It was not that Akane was particularly beautiful, but certainly not ugly. Just plain pretty. A girl that every boy's mother would love to have as a part of their family. The kind of girl that could easily slip through life's cruel grip like water.

Night fell quicker than anyone thought, and with the night fell the lids over their eyes. The wind was much colder now that the sun had set. Soft snores, soft noises from the motor, and the soft sound of waves filled the air. Such serenity it was. So when Akane awoke, Kakashi who was keeping quard for the night could not help but wonder what stirred the girl.

He did not look back suspecting that all she wanted to do was use the bathroom or get a sip of water. Something innocent and simple like that. However, all he heard was a rustling of a bag and her footsteps drawing close to him. Kakashi sat on the outer railing of the boat without much thought going through his brain. Then a familiar sting struck his rather sensitive nose and his vision filled with smoke.

"I know Asuma started picking up this habit," Kakashi voiced curtly. "Didn't think you'd learn such a thing from Sandaime-sama."

Kakashi could practically hear Akane smile besides him. He looked to his right and saw her huddled in her blanket, long hair swept over one shoulder. In one hand she clutched the blanket and in the other was a white cigarette perched gracefully between two fingers.

"I actually don't know Asuma-kun that well," Akane admitted. "We were close when we were younger and I visited Hiruzen-sama more often. But those days are long past us now. After all, Asuma's a soldier and the Hokage's son. Being friends with me does nothing for him."

It wasn't something Kakashi really thought about when it came to one of his best friends. Certainly, Asuma was not perfect. He held himself with a distinct pride as the Sandaime's son; however, Kakashi never thought that Asuma would let that get to his head.

Noticing Kakashi probably making assumptions, Akane quickly changed the subject, "I actually picked up smoking on my own, but I wouldn't really call it a habit yet."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Fucked."

Though tempted, Kakashi didn't make a sound. It just wasn't in his nature to encourage people. Even when Obito was still around, when that idiot was around, Kakashi didn't give into his stupid jokes. So much has changed since then, but Kakashi refused to. This was how he was and it was not a secret to Akane. Yet, she still stood there smiling out at the sea not caring what Kakashi's face looked like.

It must have been a few minutes they stood together in silence when Akane threw the used up cigarette into the ocean. Kakashi watched as the ashes disappeared into the darkness. The girl turned to face him. It was the first time Kakashi realized just how small she was and held his breath under her gaze. The wind was strong and the noise filled Kakashi's ears. Akane reached a hand out towards him and she just brushed something off his blue shirt.

"The wind must have blown some ash on you," Akane informed. "Goodnight, Kakashi-san."

Akane was already a few strides away when Kakashi called out to her in his ever so cold and rough manner, "Oi!"

She whipped her head around in response, eyes wide with surprise.

"Drop the 'san,'" Kakashi instructed thankful for his mask that was hiding a tinge of red. "I'm not your superior. I'm your teammate."

Satisfied Akane ended the night with, "Goodnight, Kakashi." The wind calmed.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **whoo Chapter 2 is done! I wanted this chapter to just be about everyone's interactions with Akane, so it might have been a drag to read. I promise I'll try picking the pace up a little faster from the next chapter on!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you're finding the story interesting!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	4. 三

3

It wasn't the first time Akane had killed. Of course it hadn't been. Then, why were her hands shaking so hard? Why couldn't she move? Why wouldn't the guilt that settled in the pit of her stomach, sent shivers down her spine, and brought cold sweat from her brow go away? Unsteady palms slowly flipped over to reveal that the backs of her hands also covered in aging scratches and streams of blood. This man's blood. This stranger's blood.

Alas, it was time for this new team to meet the Mizukage. Minato, Kakashi, Rin, and Akane all sat before his majesty on their knees. Looking around, ANBU stood lined up against all four walls and outside were two standing guard besides the door.

"You sure overdid yourself Mizukage-sama," Minato commented clearly disturbed by the level of distrust as he handed the scroll with the ceasefire details.

Kakashi and Rin had their attention focused on the interaction between their sensei and the Mizukage. Akane, on the other hand, was analyzing each and every one of the ANBU Black Op shinobi. This did not go unnoticed by Kakashi, who was also slightly worried by the presence of so many Kirigakure ANBU. Though, he did wish that Akane would stop making it so obvious.

More troubling was the Mizukage himself. It was not the Fourth, but the Third that sat in his stead. It was not uncommon for the previous kage or their assistant to take over especially in times of emergency or war, but this was a serious political meeting. For the Yondaime to take it so lightly…

Subtly Akane's nails dug into the skin on the back of her hand.

The Mizuakge was a rugged kind of guy. Shaggy graying hair and the most terrifying black eyes that you could only find in demonic horror movie scenes. The only way Akane could describe and wrap it up in one word was, shady.

"Forgive me," the third Mizukage apologized. "It has not been easy for Kirigakure since the war began. And because of the war we have seen many absences of the Yondaime here in the village. We only want the best for our nation. You can understand as an enemy nation. The unease. Certainly the child with the yellow eyes feels it."

Akane shot a glare at the Mizukage showing that she was very much unamused. Her focus had to be lazer sharp, she didn't have time to dilly-dally in conversation with a such a coarse man. But the response from the Mizukage was startling as he had started laughing.

"I must ask you to forgive me once more," he chuckled. "She just reminded me of a girl I once knew long ago."

But Akane was having none of it. Her teammates and captain were extremely concerned over the sudden change in behavior of the girl. Fists were clenched into tight balls, a distinct line ran between her tensely furrowed brows, and the ends of her eyes were needle sharp. Suspicion loomed over everyone's head's like a cloud heavy with rain. Everyone except the Mizukage who just sat there smiling and continued the conversation at hand.

"I understand you must want this signed quickly," the Mizukage said. "However, you must give me some time to read and think this decision over until tomorrow."

"Yes that is understandable," Minato agreed bowing his head.

Even as they left the building and headed back to their inn, all three members of the original Team Minato were extremely cautious of Akane. The typically bright girl who didn't let one single thing phase her seemed genuinely disturbed. Kirigakure was not known to be too hot a nation, but even in the slight chill she felt cold sweat all over her body. Everywhere she went, she felt as if she were being watched. Monitored. Every move she made. Carefully analyzed.

"Akane-chan," Rin softly whispered beside her friend. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand," Akane's voice had a small quiver. "Why isn't the Yondaime here? Why were there so many ANBU in there? How?"

Minato turned the key to their room and the fourteen year olds filed in. Akane was the last one to go in and Minato noticed something creating an electric shock in his eyes. Immediately something almost like a slap sounded as he grabbed Akane's hand. Kakashi and Rin turned around to see what it was.

As the man brought the child's pale hand closer to his face he noticed a surfeit of scratched on the back of her right hand. Lines of twos, threes, and fours all overlapping each other in short reddish pink lines scattered all over her skin. Some were even on the brink of bleeding.

The four of them sat silently in the middle of the tiny room as Rin tended to Akane's self-inflicted wounds. No one asked why she did it as they tried coming up with their own theories before accusing her of anything. This shift in disposition had everyone baffled. There was something undoubtedly wrong with the girl.

Afraid of hurting the girl more, Rin wrapped the white bandage around with delicate care. She had seen this kind of thing before. Many times. It was a part of many war heroes' post traumatic stress. It could be diagnosed as a nervous habit. A method of control and bringing one back to reality. But Akane had not been through something that scarring in that past few days. There could not have been anything to trigger this response. Unless she had some kind of tie to Kirigakure.

"I won't ask why you did this to yourself," Minato started sternly, "but I will ask why you're so distressed about this mission all of a sudden."

Akane didn't move a muscle and merely stared at Minato.

"We're a team," the blonde man argued. "We need to be able to trust each other, Akane. If something's bothering you, you need to tell us."

"That's always the problem," Akane spoke after a distinct pause, "isn't it? Trust. You can't ever trust anyone, ever. Not even if they give you answer. Even it's an honest answer. You'll always speculate them because that's how we protect ourselves from getting hurt. And when you find that they're telling the truth; it's too late."

"Are you afraid of hurting us?" Kakashi inquired collectedly.

"Now that," Akane smirked, "is an interesting question. It would make sense wouldn't it. Hurting myself as punishment for hurting others. If I said the answer to that question were to be no, what would you think?"

"I don't think our thoughts would change," Rin blurted out, "because you're still hiding something from us."

"Well then it doesn't really matter," Akane rose as the words left her lips. "We all have things to hide. I'm sorry I was so on edge today and caused you all concern. To be really honest, I don't really know what got to me. Maybe it's the unsettling idea that we're at war and yet all the most skilled shinobi in this village were guarding us. People on both sides are being killed as we speak. Maybe I thought for a second that we were next and this was all just a ploy to get us into their grasp. How unfortunate would that be. For us to be nothing more than little fools to fall into a terrible plan to take out Konoha's Yellow Flash, the White Fang's son, and talented medical ninja who all participated in the destruction of Kannabi Bridge. How tragic would it be for the girl who just tagged along to be tested by the village when she truly has nothing to offer. I guess life really pushes you until you're dead and meaningless. But at least when I'm dead, you all will believe me when I say that I'm just scared little girl who can't do shit."

Everyone watched and stared as Akane left the inn altogether. The moment the door closed, the three breathed for the first time in what seemed like forever. Rin pulled herself together and stood up. But as she also walked for the door, Minato put his hand up to stop her. Instead, he himself stood up.

"I'll go after her," Minato said. "More than a friend, she needs an adult. You two stay here and be on guard. Akane's not wrong to speculate. She might have even clever to act distressed and show distrust, even though it was too much...If it's really just a trap, then they'll be forced to rush their plan now. It'll be disorganized and messy. So stay put for now. If anything happens, leave the village and we'll catch up with you."

"Roger!" Rin and Kakashi replied in unison.

Akane wandered the streets wearing her Konoha hita-ate proudly around her neck. She felt everyone's glares stabbing into her being, but this was not the time to feel self-conscious. Her plan was going well. However, this last bit was dependent on luck.

Prior to coming to Kirigakure, Akane spent much of her time studying the map of this village. It was certainly illegal to obtain such a thing from an enemy nation, but she had her ways. The turns into alleys, the village monuments, the staple places, she recognized everything that was worth noting on the map. Until she reached the village graveyard.

Kirigakure was different from Konoha. It was darker with a bloodier title especially since the inauguration of the Yondaime. He ruled with a cruel iron fist and raised some of the best machines there was. Killing for this nation was nothing but a leisurely past time. War was not only a time of grief and loss, but also an opportunity. So it wasn't surprising to see two drunk men of the night laughing around the area, feeding the dead as they poured alcohol on specific graves.

"Look there," one of them slurred as they saw Akane approaching them. "It's a Konoha kunoichi."

"They killed my brother!" the other one yelled angrily. "I'd love to get back at them with this pretty little girl."

"You dumbass! We're not allowed to touch Konoha bastards. Mizukage's orders."

"C'mon, I won't kill her. Just have my way with her."

Akane didn't move. It seemed like she was waiting for something.

"Don't resist, kid," they chuckled as they came closer to her. Right on time, someone in a black cloak stood between Akane and the two intoxicated men. The men halted and hesitated before wisely deciding to walking away swearing at the situation. Akane reached out to pull the back of the strange interceptor's hood, but they instead lunged out at Akane with a kunai knife. Fortunately, Akane jumped back in time.

This gave her a change to see that the person's face was covered by an ANBU mask of Kirigakure. She realized that he was one of the many ANBU that stood around them when they met Kirigakure's Sandaime.

"Wait I don't want to fight," Akane attempted, but they were not listening and came at her full force knocking her to the ground with a mere blow to her cheek. They hit her so hard she flew nearly ten feet away. There on the ground she laid still, eyes closed. The ANBU walked towards her knife in hand. They kneeled beside Akane and right as the tip of their knife reached their ear, Akane shot up in a blink of an eye and drove her own kunai into the ANBU's chest. Blood poured from the knife down her hands. There was clattered as the ANBU dropped their knife. When Akane pulled her kunai out, the ANBU fell back on the ground barely breathing.

Akane panted from the adrenaline rushing through her body. Something was off. Then, she saw the person's hand. It was gloved but clearly a man's. The large hand shook as it made it's way to cup Akane's cheek. In response, Akane's eyes grew wide as she herself reached out to remove the man's mask. She stopped but, the thumb on her cheek began to move in a rubbing motion to encourage her on. In a moment, ripped off the mask and flung it to the side.

She did not recognize the face. Not even his fading brown eyes and black hair. He was certainly handsome especially with a smile that hand blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. She didn't know this man, so why was he smiling at her?

"Y-you look like her," he croaked.

"What?" the word came out more like a breath than anything.

The man coughed up more blood which hit Akane in the face. But she refused to even flinch.

"I-I'm sorry it had to be like this," he tried laughing. "They told you about me, didn't they? I tried coming for your mother, but I couldn't find her. But at least I got to see you."

"Why did you try to kill me?"

"A mission is a mission, dear," his breath hitched and his eyes grew wide. Death was claiming him quickly. "Go to your friends, they're not safe. The Yondaime is planning..." He spurted out more blood causing the words to get lost as his he choked to death in his own blood.

"Wait!" Akane yelled as she hiccuped through the tears raging down her face. "I never even told you my name."

"So this is what you're here for," Akane heard the voice of Minato and wiped away her tears. "This is why you acted so afraid. To get his attention. You thought that if you stood out, then he'd try to find you. So you made it easy for him. Especially by clawing in a message for him on the back of your hand."

Akane scoffed at how the man had so clearly seen right through her. She wiped away the bloody surface to reveal the plethora of nail marks. If you looked closely you'd see that some areas were deeper and more dense than others. And ever so slightly you could make out the symbols:

墓地. Graveyard.

Minato did not stop, "But when he was about to kill you, you panicked and thought 'what father would try to kill his own daughter?' But you were wrong."

"We don't have time, Minato-sensei," Akane ignored everything else he claimed and stood up. "Where's Rin and Kakashi?"

"Hopefully alright," Minato responded. "Let's get out of here."

Akane nodded and ran off to the direction of their inn. Before Minato followed her, he looked at the face of the lying before them. The man who claimed he was the father of this peculiar. Blue eyes carefully studied his features that came all to familiar to him. He knew that face.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Honestly...not my best work. HAHAHAHA. This one didn't come to me as naturally as the others did, but I hope you still enjoyed it. It's probably going under some heavy petting as you read this. I understand this chapter seems kind of disconnected from the story, but it's supposed to leave you with some questions. And answers will come in time!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. 四

4

"I'm very sorry for your loss on the team," the Sandaime apologized sincerely as he sighed out a breath of smoke. "What matters for now is that the village is safe. Rin and Kakashi did all that they could. This was the unfortunate price paid. I should have been smarter as well. Forgive me, Minato."

"There is nothing to forgive," Minato spoke in a low voice.

"Hm," Hiruzen grunted. "Another young life lost to war. How long will this last? Feels like there is no end to this cruel cycle and I'm the even crueller hand behind it."

"No! You have lead this village beautifully. Don't belittle yourself for circumstances out of your control. War forces us to do things that we can never explain."

"So it does…"

The reality of it was that Akane and Minato were late. So late. Kakashi was passed out on the floor and Rin was nowhere to be seen. Of course they'd kidnap Rin. She was a medical ninja with not much aptitude in any other category. Kakashi, on the other hand, was certainly a distinguishable face as the White Fang's son. He was born into fame and faculty. However, seeing the boy down indicated that they were either ambushed or outnumbered.

Hurriedly, Minato shook Kakashi who shot up in an instant.

"Where's Rin?!" he practically screamed. Akane had not yet seen him so panicked and certainly didn't imagine him to do so as well. He tried getting up too fast and fell back down holding his head. They must have used some kind of scent to knock him out which would explain his modest nausea.

"Kakashi," Minato called calmly, "you need to tell us what happened."

"Rin and I were getting ready to leave because we felt it wasn't safe anymore," Kakashi traced back his steps carefully. "the room then filled with smoke and here I am…"

"That means that there is no ceasefire," Minato concluded. "And we're still here at war. Kakashi, Akane! You two have a new mission."

Akane and Kakashi stood by each other ready for orders.

"Soldiers probably have their guard down, and we can expect the worst. You two will accompany me first to get our respective side, from there it will be your task to find Rin. Understood?"

"Yessir!" Kakashi replied straightening his back. Seeing the lack of response from Akane he looked to his side to find her staring at Minato with an odd look. It was a mystery to him what happened in the time that the two were gone. But that couldn't be his priority at the moment. It was Rin. He had made a promise that was on the verge of snapping.

The sun had risen by the time they made it to the front line. Explosions were going off at every turn, rocks were falling, dust was dispersed into the air, everything could potentially kill you in one way or another. It was Akane's first time there. She had been in war scenarios before, but never on the front line. Typically she was kept away from those places because she was too young and also a genin back then. Only recently was she allowed to participate in more risky missions.

Minato had left the two to complete their new mission while he went off to help. Akane longed to see the Yellow Flash do his work. They say that if you blink, you miss the whole show. What a phenomenon that would be. For a single man to single-handedly turn the wave of an entire battle in a single second.

"Akane!" Kakashi said strictly. "I need you to focus."

"Right," Akane nodded. "Sorry."

With a few simple hand signs, a kunai to the thumb, Kakashi summoned eight dogs. All of them a different breed. Some stood tall and wide. Others were small, nimble, and agile.

"Ninken," the word came out with fascination laced in her voice.

"We have names, kid," a little pug almost growled gruffly causing Akane to raise her brows. "Anyways, what is it?"

"I need you to track down Rin," Kakashi ordered. Akane hadn't noticed it before, but Kakashi had a pronounced air of leadership and charisma. Probably as much as Minato or even the Third Hokage. It would explain why he was promoted to jonin at such a young age. "You remember her scent, right?"

"Of course," the pug answered with explicit respect for Kakashi. The boy merely word and gave the command for the dogs and Akane to scatter. Akane stayed right behind Kakashi following his lead observing his moves before catching up to be right beside him.

"Kakashi," Akane's voice was still as serious as the night before, "why do you care so much about Rin? You don't love her the way she does."

"I made a promise," he explained. "I made a promise to someone who loved her that I would protect her. I won't lose another friend."

There was a slight twitch at the ends of Akane's lips and Kakahsi merely got a glimpsed of. But what seemed like a smile faded in a moment as a knife flew straight at them. Kakashi instinctively deflected it with his own weapon creating everyone including the ninken to pause and hide behind large tree trunks for a few moments. They were faced with a Kirigakure ANBU who must have been trailing them for a while to have gotten this close.

"Go," Akane said.

"I can't leave you," Kakashi argued. "You won't be able to-"

"If there's one here, that means that there's an army of ANBU Black Ops behind him. He's here to give information on our location and I can at least stall him. Buy you some time."

Kakashi knew it was true. Nothing she said was wrong. It was a decent plan and the only viable one. Akane would make sure it would happen.

"Regardless of you how feel," Akane's voice light again, "Rin loves you and you owe her for that. You don't deserve her love, and you know that. But she deserves your's. So you have to decide. Will you do what's right for her or what's best for her? Because sometimes the right thing isn't always the best thing."

"I just want to save her," Kakashi spat at the copious amount of words exiting Akane's mouth. She wasn't wrong and it bothered him.

"Then forget me, take your dogs, and go because right now the best and right thing is for you to save her. You have the best shot here."

"At least let me give you one of the ninken."

"No. They'll get in my way."

The ANBU had found them in a matter of moments and struck from around the corner. However, this time Akane hit back just as hard alleviating a minuscule amount of stress from Kakashi's already hyper-anxious head. Without further contest, Kakashi took his dogs and left the girl to fend for herself.

This shinobi was certainly less hesitant than her father was. A real ANBU against a mere amateur chunin. To be honest, the battle was already determined. A punch across the cheek, in the stomach, and foot smashing down her back. Akane's face hit the hard wood of the thick tree branch. Before the knife came straight down on her, she rolled to the side and jumped to create a bit of distance.

"Tell me," the ANBU spoke. ANBU did not typically speak to their enemy for precautionary measures. "How was your little family reunion?"

Akane coughed out a small amount of blood in the midst of laugh as she confirmed who she was speaking to. Out of breath, she kneeled down.

"You really do you have some connections," Akane complimented the ANBU, "Kenta-san."

"It's been a while Akane," Kenta removed his mask to reveal a handsome man in his mid-thirties with steely eyes and dirty blonde hair. The stubble on his face was his pride and neatly trimmed.

"It's been less than a week."

"Less than a week too long! You're certainly a smart girl for noticing who I was before that good looking boy gave you one of his mutts. What gave me away?"

Akane spit out the accumulating blood to the side. "Your ego and the color of your hair. And was all that beating necessary? I protected your identity."

"Had to make it look like a struggle. There are way more ANBU up ahead and I needed you get out of there."

"What? They aren't following you?"

"I'm only posing as one of them. I'm not really like your father, who really committed to it."

Akane was brought to a road that split off into two. Both roads would lead to different places. One would lead to knowing her family better and the other would go to saving Kakashi and Rin.

"How did I know your father?" Kenta inquired cooly as if reading Akane's mind. "How did I know he'd be here? Because that bastard was working for me. But he just loved your mother so much that he requested for some kind of job out in this wretched place."

"And you couldn't have just told me that," Akane managed not to snarl.

"What would the fun in that be?"

"You're horrible and he's dead."

"Yes. You played your part well. He was going to betray me anyway by selling our business out to the Mizukage. He thought maybe it was because he was associated with our gang that the woman he loved did not appear. Now that, would have been bad. Besides, for all we know, that woman could be dead. No one's seen her in fourteen or fifteen years. The point is that I owe you, Akane-chan."

"Don't call me that."

Vexed, Kenta leaped up to Akane and forcefully shoved her into the trunk. Pain shot throughout her skull.

"Now," his hands were on her shoulders and his face uncomfortably close, "little girls like you should know their place. I came all the way here for you. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet or worse." His lips ghosted over her slim neck up to her lips kissing her softly. "Such a pretty girl, you are. How fun would it be to break you until you're nothing but dust on the ground, begging for death." Akane glared at him and tried to keep strong. Long fingers stroked her face as he sadistically smiled and then pulled away.

"But I suppose," he pondered, "today is not that day because, my dear, I will spare you. After all, I owe you for covering me."

Before Kenta left, Akane would request one more thing, "Wait!" Interested, the man halted.

"I won't see you for a while, right?"

"I'm always moving, Akane-chan. Our paths will cross again. Be that tomorrow or in ten years."

"Then at least tell me their names. We can do fair business. Give and take. I'll repay you the next time we meet."

"Business is never fair, you should be careful what you ask for. Besides they didn't even know your name. Nor did they even care to give you one. Why should you give a damn?"

"Their names."

Seeing Akane's insistence, Kenta seized the opportunity with a satisfied click of his tongue, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Your father's name was Harada Kiyoshi. You're mother was a Kirigakure spy who posed as a whore in the red light district of Konohagakure, however, you're not going to find her here that's for sure. I believe she went by the name of Hasu. I've been in her service once, but I would be giving too much information if I went into detail."

Akane processed the information and stored it carefully into the priority section in her brain. Safe and filed away, Akane thanked the man with a simple motion of her head resembling a pathetic bow.

"Well!" Kenta exclaimed flashing his white teeth. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. The Jubokko Corporation thanks you very much." And he disappeared.

How fitting was that title. "Jubokko." The mythical tree that sucks the blood out of humans, but also holds healing powers. What a perfect name for a business like Kenta's. Taking just slightly more than it gives. But to get, you probably have to do the impossible. After all, everything comes at a price.

The sun was beginning to set and dark rain clouds loomed over Akane's head, dripping little drops of water. She paid no attention to them, more focused on how she had yet to see Kakashi for miles upon miles. He must have made it far ahead which means the real ANBU Black Ops were probably on his tail.

Soon it was pouring rain and Akane was drenched. Her clothes were becoming heavy, slowing her down. She still powered through, determined to help in any way she can. Akane could not hear anything that was happening, but her head cluttered with noises from the distance. Filled to the brink. When suddenly, all when dead silent.

It was like the ended of a sad book. She was close and she felt it. As hard as the rain might have fell and as tired as Akane might have been, she pushed herself to move faster. She ran until she came across a clearing. The ground was littered with dead bodies and in the middle of it all were the bodies of two teenagers.

Akane jumped down from a tree with as much grace as possible and ran to her newfound teammates. Kakashi looked as if he were just asleep. Passed out from exhaustion. Rin, on the other hand, looked like a doll. Inanimate, too pale, still, and cold. They had failed their mission, but Akane new better than to be hurt by the situation. She barely new Rin. The black haired girl had no right to grieve. So instead she would grieve for Kakashi's lonely pain that seemed to cut him deeper and deeper. He must wonder why everyone he ever loved had to leave so soon. From such a young age he was cursed to never love. It must be a fear for him now.

"Akane!" the girl heard Minato shoutnig. "Kakashi!"

He halted beside and looked at the gruesome scene with Kakashi's bloodied arm and a whole through Rin's heart. Akane had heard Kakashi was always the heartbreaker. Didn't know it could be so literal.

Minato dropped to his knees and grabbed Rin's wrist to check her pulse for false hope. And to no avail, there was nothing. He shut his eyes for a few seconds before getting back up to his feet. Akane admired him for his strength.

"I'm sorry," Akane apologized. "I should've been there for Kakashi. I should have been faster."

This was true. Had she not been so desperate to find out more from Kenta, maybe she could have gotten there even a slim chance faster. And maybe that slim chance could have saved lives. She should gone after them the moment she new that an ANBU filled trap was awaiting them ahead.

"I need to ask something of you," Akane brought up. "It may sound really selfish and it is, but I need you to promise me something."

"I'm listening," Minato replied.

"You can't tell anyone that the ANBU I killed was my father," Akane said demandingly.

"Even the Hokage?"

"I will tell him that myself."

"Akane, I understand that you're hurting, but keeping secrets isn't going to help."

"I'm not keeping secrets, sensei. How can I be when I don't know anything. I just want to know who my parents are before anything. I think I have that right."

"Alright, but on the condition I stand next to you when you deliver that report."

"You don't trust me that much? Fine."

Akane was bitter, but she had to understand where Minato was coming from. However, she does not know what Minato was concealing from her. He once knew her father. Yes. Harada Kiyoshi and Namikaze Minato, were once friends. But before he could tell her anything more, Minato had to know what Akane was up to. The problem was, could he beat her to it?

Kakashi had been admitted to the hospital and awoke quickly but was to be bedridden for two weeks. It seems that it was a grave side effect his Sharingan eye as a non-Uchiha holder. When he awoke, the only person he saw was Minato. Perhaps, Akane's participation was really only temporary, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Where's Akane?" Kakashi asked groggily still unable to move.

"She's off doing Akane-things," Minato answered with a soft amused smile. "She's completely fine if that's what you're worried about. We're going to do a full report once you're all better, so we'll all see each other again."

"I see…"

Minato took it upon himself to still see the Hokage first. It was only standard of course. They spoke of Rin and Kakashi, and saved Akane for last.

"Minato," Hiruzen started up again, "how did Akane perform?"

"She has an incredible mind," Minato responded honestly. "Incredibly perceptive. I didn't believe you when you spoke of her potential, but I was wrong. If we're talking about intelligence, she performs on a jonin caliber."

"But it doesn't really make sense, does it? How does a person with such a perfect mind for a shinobi lack in that much physical dexterity?"

"Yes, I've been wondering exactly that. She is hiding something."

"Minato, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Yessir, there is. But I promised Akane, I would let her tell you in person. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a while until Kakashi is better. She wants it be private and very secret."

"Hm. So be it."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

It was good to be back in the village, but time could not be wasted. Akane most likely did not have too much time off, as she was probably to be assigned on more missions with Kakashi. And that boy would be up and running in about two weeks. So she had to move quickly as well.

Akane made her way through quiet night life of Konoha wearing a dark cloak with a hood over her head. It was bit strange to see a young girl venture off into the dark and controversial secrets of Konoha. Especially if it were Akane herself. So she hid herself as best as possible as she made her way to the red light district.

She found that this part of Konoha was not at all quiet. Bustling with men who wanted some fun for the night. She saw prostitutes waving and coaxing them in with their skimpy and revealing outfits. Shadows of geishas behind sliding silk screen doors for those who wanted something more classy. Where would she begin her search?

And with a stroke of luck, as if someone had heard her prayers. A beautiful stone building with a fountain by the entrance. In the fountain floated pink and white loti. Men walked in and out of the building either excited or extremely satisfied. Clearly, it was a popular place. Akane took a deep breath and marched right through the door.

"Welcome to Ike Inn," a gorgeous lady draped in royal blue kimono greeted. Her hair was brown and thick with delicate curls. "Aren't you a little young to be here? Or are you looking for work? I'm afraid it is against our policy to take minors although I suppose you could pass for a really short 20 year old."

"N-no," Akane stuttered under the empowering woman's presence. Clumsily, Akane removed her hood revealing the Konoha hitae-ate around her neck.

"You're a shinobi?" the woman almost said accusingly. "Look here, I run an official and perfectly legal business. I thought I got rid of you folk a long time ago and look at you all have resorted to! Sending a child to ruin my work! And one that reeks of cigarette smoke at that."

"No! I'm not here to-"

"How low and provincial can this village be? I make sure all my workers and customers are satisfied the same. Sending a kid engaged in illegal activities of her own! She's worse than I am! This a professional job with professional people run by professional-"

"I'm just looking for someone!"

Akane noticed the sparkle in woman's sea green eyes. Imagine how beautiful the woman must have been to make even Akane's heart flutter. She towered over Akane as she came closer and closer. Leaning over just slightly to meet her eyes.

"Well!" the woman yelled happily. "Why didn't you just say so? Are you a little sister? Or a niece? Maybe a cousin? I love meeting my girl's family members. It just shows so much love and support that they really deserve."

"I'm looking for Hasu."

The bubbly persona of the woman flipped a hundred and eighty degrees. It was in this very moment Akane realized how many faces that excellent business people cared. One of them could draw you in so close, while another could just scare you away with your tail between your legs.

"Get out," the woman snapped.

"But," Akane tried to protest but she was pushed out.

"Get out!" she screamed. "Children should not be in this area!"

The door slammed on Akane and she just stood there baffled at what just happened. At least now it was clear that this so-called Hasu was affiliated with this brothel. But Akane needed answers and she would try again. Even if it meant not so legal measures. Fortunately, pushing the boundaries of laws was never quite a problem for Akane. So it wouldn't be this time.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow k so pretty long chapter (for me at least). Excuse the grammar errors, I will edit very soon so don't worry about it y'all. Like calm yoselves and enjoy da story! LOL**

 **Okay so this chapter was like a huge information dump, so let me just sum up the main points you should've gotten out of it.**

 **1\. Rin's dead**

 **2\. Akane's father was in Kenta's gang/corporation called Jubokko**

 **3\. Akane's mother was a spy for Kirigakure and posed as a prostitute named Hasu at Ike Inn**

 **4\. Kiyoshi, Akane's father, was madly in love with Hasu**

 **5\. Kakashi is in the blue (but that will seriously change very soon)**

 **6\. Minato was friends with Kiyoshi**

 **7\. Hasu means lotus (this should explain a lot)**

 **Things we don't know yet and will find out laaatter**

 **1\. Hasu and the Ike Inn woman's relationship**

 **2\. Why Hasu left**

 **3\. If Hasu's dead or alive**

 **4\. Minato's relationship with Kiyoshi**

 **5\. WHEN KAKASHI AND AKANE R GONNA FALL IN LOVE**

 **I'm waiting for that last one too AHAHAHA... I'll get some more kakashixakane development in the next chapter. Be it bad or good, it'll be there! I know it seems like Kakashi's a minor character right now, but he'll grow into it. I promise :3 Wow this chapter's all about promises.**

 **Okay thanks for reading loves! Review, favorite, follow!**


	6. 五

5

Kakashi had gotten up faster than anyone thought. Doctors claimed that it was his youth which certainly was a credible explanation. Not only was Kakashi young, but also was in excellent shape and on top of his physical health. Although, Akane did wish he had been a bit more frail. Time was being taken away from her too fast. Luckily, Kakashi was not allowed on missions for at least a week which also granted the high possibility that Akane herself would also not have missions for at least week. But that's just the optimistic conclusion Akane came up with.

Minato, Kakashi, and Akane all stood before the Hokage with their written reports. Akane's was the most slim out of them all which Kakashi found immensely disrespect considering the chaotic and hellish events this past mission had put them all through. But it was not his place to say anything out of spite towards Akane. It would be unfair for her and very much unkind of him.

"Kakashi," Hiruzen grunted. "I need to speak with Minato and Akane in private. If you would please…"

Slightly taken aback, Kakashi gave a ninety degree bow and left the room without complaint. But honestly, what could be so special about a simple female chunin that required a private talk with Konoha's potential Hokage candidate and the current Third Hokage? Well he wasn't going to be the one who didn't find out.

"So," Hiruzen broke the silence after Kakashi left, "what is it do you have to say?"

"I couldn't exactly write this information up," Akane replied. "I need you to promise that nobody finds out about what I am about to say. I don't want you or anybody digging around in places they should not be. It's my job to that and my personal right."

"So be it."

"I met my father. He was a Kirigakure ANBU who attacked me when I was out. But I suspected him before so I sent him secret messages without anyone knowing. Well except, Minato-sensei. Then I had a bit of a falling out with the team and used that as a chance to go look for him. Low and behold, the man comes in ANBU attire, lunges at me, and now he's dead. I killed him."

"And?"

"That is all."

"Minato, that can't be all."

Minato just as perplexed by the situation as well stammered, "B-but that is all."

"I don't think I'm obligated to tell you how I'm feeling about the situation," Akane said smartly and nonchalantly. "And I'm certainly not at liberty to discuss anything private that he may have said to me unless it was threatening to the village. And I can assure you it was not. You may be thinking of using the Yamanaka clan to get into my head, but then again that would technically be a violation of my right to privacy and our mutual trust for each other. Am I right, Hiruzen-sama?"

Stunned the two adults watched as the petite girl before them smiled and skipped out of the room as if she were still at the Academy. Anyone who for a second believed in this child's naivety was a fool. Minato and Hiruzen forgot about the game that Akane could play and intricate web she weaves. Just like flies, they were stuck. But they were not for devouring. Akane just wanted to watch them squirm. Little did she know of the trump card that Minato held.

"Her father is Harada Kiyoshi," Minato informed the moment Akane was safely outside the building. "The traitor, Harada Kiyoshi."

"Your old friend," Hiruzen added.

"Yes."

"Did he ever have any lovers?"

"Not to my knowledge. However, he was rather famous amongst my peers for being a bit of a pervert. He used to follow Jiraiya-sensei around on his hot spring adventures."

The two men sighed. It seemed that the apple does not fall far from the tree. Kiyoshi hid well. It was in his nature after all. He was a double agent, rumoured to be triple even. Very much a skilled man who got as far as to infiltrating Danzo's Root Foundation. Kiyoshi most likely carried information even Hiruzen himself did not even know.

Akane did not typically take walks around the village unless it was to the local convenience store to buy a new pack of cigarettes, but even that was a relatively new custom. She needed to think of a new course of action. Her plan to go straight into her mother's workplace obviously was not successful. So what else could she do?

Without thinking, Akane's feet moved one after the other in steady motion. She came to a stop when she saw something she was rather acquainted with. A mob of messy silver hair a stop of a boy dressed in blue. He stood with his head hung low. She could see a slight outline of his slim jaw faintly peaking out on either side of his slender neck. It wasn't easy to tell, but she could tell he was talking.

Kakashi stood over Rin's grave, speaking to her about the events between her death and now. From what Akane had heard, it had become like smoking for him. More than a tradition. An addiction produced by grip of guilt and shame. Or as Akane simply liked to call it: fucked.

"Akane met her father," Kakashi voiced to the slab of rock with Rin's name on it. "That's why she was acting so strange that day. That's why she scratched herself. To get his attention. She claims that that's all, but everyone thinks there's more."

"And you're right to think that," Akane cut off Kakashi's thoughts.

Kakashi turned calmly and said, "I don't believe that I'm obligated to say sorry."

Yes, he wasn't, however, Akane certainly had to say sorry to Kakashi.

"You're right," Akane agreed with a laugh that felt like a skip in a step.

"You're hiding something," Kakashi pointed out blatantly.

"And you're an idiot for thinking that I was going to give you answers," the girl retorted.

The teen's eyes narrowed not into a glare, but into more of a squint. Like he was trying to make out a shape in the distance and piece together an unclear vision.

"Did you know?" Kakashi guessed. "Did you know what would happen?"

"And if I did," Akane challenged, "could I have stopped it? Could you have?"

"You should've died," Kakashi almost spat at her. "Your father should've killed you."

"Ouch."

"Look, Akane. We all know that you're smart. Smarter than a lot of the highest ranking shinobi in this village. So what is it that's holding you back, huh? If you don't like being a shinobi then you should just quit. But you don't. Why is that? It's because you're after something. Something that you can only get if you're a ninja. You wearing that hitae-ate brings you closer to something, but you can't delve too far or you'll lose time to do your research and scheming."

"And the White Fang's little prodigy strikes again. But let me ask _you_ something. Why do you care? Oh, let me answer that. It's because you suspect me to behind the plot against Rin. I'm responsible for her death. Well, sweetheart, I'm not the one who made a foolish promise then drove my fucking fist through her heart!"

Enraged, Kakashi flashed a kunai knife out of his weapon pouch and held it to Akane's throat. The flinched slightly and her breath hitched. True, she was intelligent. But she was so unprepared for what the battlefield really had in store.

He then threatened her by saying, "Talk about Rin again, and I'll cut your throat."

Akane laughed both mockingly and nervously as her chest heaved with deep breaths, but the threat didn't stop her from completely vexing Kakashi. She knew he didn't have the heart to kill her, but it was hard not to admit that Kakashi had an overwhelming presence.

"Get over yourself," Akane voice was acerbic. "You think you're the only who knows what it's like to hurt. The only one to know what it's like to have nothing. Reality check, sweetheart, I was born with nothing. Not even a fucking name. How worthless was I to my own parents to not have a name. And guess what, turns out my father was still alive. Until I killed him. I killed a stranger who I could've called father."

Kakashi was no longer mad, but he wasn't quite ready to be sympathetic either. He understood very well that he would've been falling right into her trap if he did. But he also had Akane backed up into a corner. A corner in which she would be forced to spill over as much as possible. It was the smartest, dumbest, and only option. Kakashi was not going to let this opportunity go..

"I may not understand your pain of having real relationships," Akane furthered, "but you don't understand mine of not having any at all. I'm sorry for your loss, Kakashi. That's all I came here to say."

What was he thinking? Pitting a fellow comrade against himself. It was the last thing he needed then. After all, he had just lost yet another friend and it was again his fault. He didn't want to loss anyone else, but he had to keep a distance. After all, he was nothing more than a walking curse. The more people he's close with, the more likely they are to get hurt. The more likely they are to leave him. So with a sigh, Kakashi took the kunai away from Akane's neck. He noticed how her trembling stopped and how her eyes were resolutely fixed on his own visible eye.

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized. It was not an empty one. How amazing is it that one single word can capture so many different emotions? Akane wasn't sure if it was right of her to stay. But as she once told Kakashi before there was a difference between what was best and what was right. So she chose what she felt would be the best for Kakashi. Stand beside him as they looked upon the name of the girl who brought them to that very spot. The stranger and the broken promise.

There was still another week until Kakashi could resume going on missions, but Akane found it difficult to continue her search on her mother. Naturally, Kakashi was emotionally unstable. He tried his best to hide it, but the world was moving too fast for him to keep up. Although Akane's company was very much unwanted, she was still there. Fortunately, he found that minimally reassuring. They didn't do anything together really. Kakashi would wake up early to visit Obito and Rin's graves. Then Akane would arrive right before lunch to give her prayers to Rin and would drag the boy to a cheap restaurant where they'd eat in comfortable silence. Frankly, that's all he's been surviving off of for the past few days.

During the night, Akane would think of ways to infiltrate her mother's brothel. It was a risky job. She couldn't afford to have people find out. So she took it upon herself to do some research on the red light district as a whole. It wasn't going to be easy to get access to the documents on the businesses that ran there.

If there were any important records of anything at all that ran in Konoha it would be at the Hokage's Estate. Being a village, everything typically closed around midnight. Everything except the red light district and the bars. Luckily those would be easy to slip by as Akane wasn't too involved in that community.

Once the lights were dimmed and the noise of civilization had gone to sleep, Akane rushed across the roofs of the village buildings. The girl sneaked up on a window that was latched shut. But windows weren't a challenge to break for Akane. Knowing full well of the possibilities that would ensue, Akane took out a kunai knife and slipped the point into the bottom crack of the window. Kunai knives at the top are much flatter than Akane originally thought as the latch became quite easily undone with soft snap.

Stealthily, Akane snuck around the dark hallways. She, as many other shinobi have, worked in the Hokage's Estate for a period of time after one of her missions with her original team had drastically failed . Thus, the layout was not a mystery to her. One flight down and she was found herself at a locked, steel door that she knew held important documents concerning individual ninjas and affairs in the village.

Picking the lock was a simple task for a girl who has spent her life sneaking around. How else would she have come across Kenta? After all, the time she spent working at the Hokage's Estate was no coincidence. It was something she had requested after such a traumatic event. In fact she had been in the large file room before.

She looked around the organized space. The shelves where tall and wide, but well categorized. It wouldn't take too long to find what she was looking for. The last time she was here, all she could find was strangely thin file on her father that lead to the Jubokko Corporation.

The shelves were organized by shinobi affairs and districts. Akane then came across a particularly small section on the red light district. It struck Akane that she did not know the name of the brothel. There wasn't much time to check nor was she really thinking straight.

"Fuck," Akane swore under her breath. "Okay, I'll just have to read everything on brothels."

There were certainly more running businesses in the red light district than there were placed in such a small sliver. However, much of the activity was a mystery and underground. Officials could only speculate the things happening there with no evidence. So, if the woman's business was really legal it would be there.

It wasn't long before she found it and then… _she found it_.

The Red Lotus was a staple business in the red light district run by the gorgeous Kiki. Or at least, that's what she preferred people called her. Her real name was a true mystery and she liked it that way. Kiki was powerful in this area, but it certainly took quite a bit of effort to get to where she was in the industry. Already in her mid thirties, she couldn't believe all the exploitation she had gone through from a young age. But if it meant she had a home then so be it.

Kiki had her own private room that she escaped to during the day in which she'd catch up on rest. Just because she was the boss did not mean she was relieved of her duties in the brothel. However, she was a rare and expensive catch with even rarer and more expensive gentlemen. The night before was certainly a challenge.

She pulled the sliding door to the side to open up her quarters. Sitting patiently on the other side with her knees tucked under her body was Akane. Unphased, Kiki untied her loose yukata and began shamelessly stripping herself.

"You work for him," Akane broke the silence. "You work for Kenta, don't you? This brothel is owned by his company. Otherwise it wouldn't be so successful at least not at such a fast rate. Customer consumption spiked three years after you started. Three years after my birth year."

"You do your research well," Kiki nonchalantly complimented as she reached into her closet for plain olive t-shirt.

"It's just a theory, but I think you were helping her. My mother, that is. Kenta came that one night all young and suave. New to being the boss, but still good at what he does. Hasu was his company and he had requested it. My guess is that she left right after and the Jubokko Corporation has been in close contact since. But you can't have the government finding out too much about it or it'll get you in trouble with the big guys. So you have to clean up your act with things like the 'not hiring minors policy.' And that whole kicking me out fiasco was just a bluff. Am I right?"

Kiki lifted her chin in the air with tension as she frowned upon the small girl under her. Realizing that she could not run any farther from the child, she sat in front of her meeting Akane eye-to eye. Kiki reached for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter on the floor and began to light on of her own. She offered one to Akane who graciously took one.

"You're a lot like your mother," Hasu admitted exhaling a cloud of smoke. "I can't talk about her much though and I think you understand why."

"There must be a way-"

"There is _one_ way, but you're not going to like it."

Akane distanced her face from her cigarette and straightened her back ready to listen.

"Change your identity," Kiki whispered. She got up from her seat and moved to a draw where there was a neat stack of papers and a set of black pens beside it. Akane hadn't noticed until then how fastidious the room look with the exception of a few strewn clothing and necessities. A respectable woman in Akane's eyes.

Kiki put the paper and pen in front of Akane and sat back continuing her much deserved smoke. The expression on her face was blank. Akane lifted the piece of paper to her face. It was an application.

"I thought you didn't hire minors," Akane noted.

"Change your identity I can change your age," Kiki replied.

"What about being a ninja?"

"Look, honey. You want to talk to me about your mother, this is the only way I can think of doing it without drawing so much attention. Live here, work here, and learn here under my watch where I can protect you and my business at all times. If you care so much about playing ninja and pretending to be someone's hero when in reality you're the rest of the world's enemy, then forget about finding out about Hasu. Forget you had a mother at all. It's your choice."

A warm laugh left Akane's mouth. For the first time in a long time she had been outsmarted by her own kind. It was quite a humbling feeling. She took up the pen that felt cold in her hand as she wrote her name and signature. Kiki watched as the foolish girl's hand moved before abruptly stopping.

"Shiro," Kiki blurted. "Your new name will be Shiro."

Akane wrote the word tentatively as if it were foreign to her.

"You will be given the rest of the week to take care of what you need," Kiki instructed taking the piece of paper from Akane. "You will move in on Sunday morning and be expected to work that night. Am I clear, Shiro?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **LONG TIME NO SEE FOLKS!**

 **Yea this chapter was kind of messy, but story progress no?**

 **I guess there's going to be this gap in the love aspect between Kakashi and Akane, but no worries all will come soon.**

 **I don't really have much to say, but things are going to get kinda dramatic now... Pray for Akane please..**

 **Thanks guys!**


End file.
